Dean Winchester: manual de usuario
by wrongdeductions
Summary: ¡Felicitaciones! ahora es usted el orgulloso dueño de su propia unidad Dean Winchester.


Este tipo de manuales están circulando por todos los fandoms y no había visto ninguno por aquí así que decidí hacerlo.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

No esta beteado así que leer bajo su propio riesgo.

Supernatural no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de su respectivo autor.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Winchester: manual de usuario.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester: manual de usuario.<p>

¡Felicitaciones!

ahora es usted el orgulloso dueño de su propia unidad Dean Winchester.

a continuación La guía y manual de usuario, sígala correctamente y garantizamos su pleno funcionamiento y duración.

Instalación:

Cuando usted reciba su unidad Dean Winchester asegúrese de no tener ningún familiar suyo cerca si este es algún tipo de criatura sobrenatural o las cosas no terminaran bien para él o ella.**  
><strong>

si su unidad al verle lo primero que hace es verterle agua bendita y cortar su antebrazo con un cuchillo, no tema, no va a matarle, solo se esta cerciorando.

si usted es una criatura sobrenatural le recomendamos que huya o le ofrezca su ayuda y amistad, lo último puede o no funcionar.

su Dean llegara completamente ensamblado y con carga máxima.

incluye:

-una espada de Ángel.

-un cuchillo para matar demonios.

-tres litros de agua bendita.

-un diario de un padre ausente(a.k.a John Winchester).

- una chaqueta de cuero

-jeans

-camisa a cuadros y camiseta negra.

-un anillo y dos brazaletes

-un jarrón de aceite sagrado.

-un amuleto (samulet)

-un impala (si pago el cargo extra por este)

también cuenta con su propia línea directa angelical.

Especificaciones técnicas:

Nombre: Dean Winchester.

Fabricación : 24 de enero.

lugar de fabricación: E.U.A Kansas

Altura: 1.85 m.

peso: 80 Kg.

color de Cabello: rubio.

color de ojos: verde fanfiction.

otras características físicas: labios llamativos( la unidad Castiel puede confirmarlo) ,pecas (muchas) y piernas arqueadas.

Procedimiento de operación:

su unidad Dean a sido equipada con todas las habilidades y conocimientos necesarios para ser un cazador, a demás de un rico conocimiento de la cultura pop.

cuando quiera que realice alguna actividad de sus ordenes fuertes y claras, aun que puede que termine haciendo algo completamente diferente a lo pedido si a la unidad no le parece correcto.

si quiere que su unidad haga exactamente lo que indica acuda a la unidad John Winchester mas cercana y haga que se lo ordene por usted, su unidad no pondrá objeción alguna y llevara lo indicado asta las ultimas consecuencias.(no aplica si esta en modo Deanmon)

si debido a esto su unidad pone su vida en riesgo le aconsejamos acuda a una unidad Sam Winchester para que use la App "Puppy eyes" que dejara desarmada a su unidad Dean y detendrá su conducta auto destructiva, probablemente.

su unidad Dean cuenta con diversos modos de uso que se irán desbloqueando con el tiempo.

si su Dean entra en modo Deanmon , sí lo sabemos, se vera sexy y su cabello lucirá fabuloso, pero será altamente peligroso y letal, le aconsejamos mantenga su distancia, no crea nada de lo que dice y no intente entablar relaciones afectivas con el, para más información acuda a la unidad crowley.

capacidad mental:

su unidad Dean cuenta con una inteligencia por encima de la media, habilidad para la computación y creatividad para crear planes y aparatos desde cero.

estos rasgos se pudieron haber afinado si la unidad John se hubiera preocupado mas por ello.

Estado mental:

puede lucir feliz por fuera pero sentirse como basura, no confíe en su sonrisa , sabe como ocultarlo.

la unidad Dean tiende a poner a todos antes que a el y echarse la culpa de todo, cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros hasta cuando no es necesario.

puede que le hable de sus problemas y preocupaciones siempre y cuando se asegure de que no allá una unidad Sam Winchester cerca.

si su unidad Dean comienza a decir que su vida no tiene sentido consiga una unidad Sam o Castiel(si no son esta, cualquier unidad no hostil servirá), la unidad Dean necesita a alguien, no puede permanecer solo.

combate:

cuenta con un amplio repertorio de tipos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y conocimiento en el uso de diversas armas, si su unidad Dean obtiene una especie de cuchillo echo de huesos, es una mala señal, esta a punto de entrar al modo deamon.

Gustos:

esta unidad cuenta con una amplia gama de gustos(Castiel, Castiel Castiel), el anime, los autos, el rock clásico, el pie, las series de TV y las películas, a demás de tener un amplio conocimiento sobre estas , comparta algo de esto con ella, se sentirá encantada.

Sexualidad:

su unidad es bisexual, si esta se encuentra tan dentro del closet que paso Narnia y llego a tierra media, no se preocupe, mantenga una unidad Castiel en modo profundo laso cerca y la forma de ver las cosas de la unidad Dean cambiara. Para bien.

Capacidad de atracción:

su unidad Dean cuenta con una gran habilidad de atracción , haciendo que las personas a su alrededor queden prendadas de el, sobre todo las camareras.

pero no se preocupe, su unidad es capas de sentar cabeza cuando sea el momento.

si su unidad comienza a coquetear asta con el perro consiga una unidad Castiel, rápido.

habilidades en la cama:

su unidad Dean es un casanova, podrá darle las noches mas increíbles de su vida.

si su unidad comienza a caminar de forma extraña o a evitar sentarse verifique si una unidad Castiel lo frecuenta y si es así, grábelo, el mundo se lo agradecerá.

P.D.

nunca deje a su unidad en modo cazador con la unidad Castiel en modo nuevo dios, pelearan asta que uno de los dos quede inhabilitado.

No deje a su Dean en modo profundo laso cerca de la unidad Castiel modo nuevo Dios, las cosas se podrían desarrollar de un manera inesperada (ni tanto) y el trasero de su unidad podría quedar dañado temporalmente.

Mantenimiento:

aseo:

su unidad puede asearse sola y puede que incluso le felicite por la presión de agua de su ducha, mantenga un ojo en ella pues si entra en fase "martes" puede que muera resbalándose en la ducha, no se preocupe estará como nueva al siguiente día. pero será martes, de nuevo. Para más información acudir a la unidad Sam o interceptar a la unidad Gabriel para que deje de meterse con su unidad, un poco de aceite sagrado le ayudara con ello.

Carga:

su unidad puede sufrir una perdida de energía con el tiempo, asegúrese de que duerma mas de tres horas y coma algo mas que comida chatarra.

para mas información acuda a una unidad Sam.

seguridad:

debido a lo bien parecida que es esta unidad no aconsejamos dejarla sin supervisión total, puede ser robada por alguna persona e incluso otra unidad, para evitar esto conseguir una unidad Castiel, se encargara de vigilarlo e incluso velara su sueño.

si su unidad Dean no esta en modo profundo laso puede sentirse incomoda.

compatibilidad con otras unidades:

Sam Winchester: tendrá una gran compatibilidad con esta unidad, y automáticamente se activara el modo hermano mayor, asegúrese de que la unidad Sam no se encuentre en modo adicto a la sangre de demonio si su Dean se encuentra en modo Deanmon, las cosas pueden no terminar bien si no le gusta el Wincest.

Crowley: la unidad crowley le llamara ardilla cada que tenga oportunidad, pero en el fondo apreciara a la unidad Dean, esto puede mostrarse mas claramente si esta en modo Deanmon, Crowley incluso puede pedirle ser su reina del infierno.

John Winchester: no deje a su unidad sola con esta unidad, puede causarle traumas, complejos de inferioridad y negación de su naturaleza, su unidad dirá que la admira y que necesita encontrarla, no la deje hacerlo si no quiere ver como le restan importancia.

si una unidad Sammy esta cerca será casi imposible separar a su unidad de la unidad John.

Bobby: Esta unidad es lo más cercano a un verdadero padre que su unidad a tenido, si la unidad Dean necesita ayuda esta unidad se la proporcionara, no se deje llevar por el exterior, en el fondo es una sentimental.

Benny: la unidad Benny es como un hermano para la unidad Dean, no le asuste que sea un vampiro, no le hará nada, mientras usted no se meta con su familia podrá apreciar el desarrollo de este gran bromance.

Metraton: esta unidad es la menos popular y puede caer mal al momento de verlo, su unidad Dean puede meterse en problemas gracias a ella, la unidad Metraton sabe que la unidad Castiel esta enamorada de...La humanidad(cofcofDean cofcof) y hará comentarios acerca de eso.

Castiel: Esta unidad es total y parcialmente compatible con su unidad, entrara en modo profundo laso unos momentos después de conocerla,

la tensión sexual será palpable y la fase eye-sex será muy frecuente, no se preocupe, la unidad Castiel no dejara que nadie toque un solo cabello de su unidad , excepto si esta en modo nuevo dios o lavado de cerebro ,en ese caso manténgalo lo mas alejado de su Dean posible, no lo matara pero puede ser peligroso, si la unidad Castiel entra en modo leviatán corra lo mas rápido que pueda con su unidad, lejos de ahí.

preguntas acerca de la unidad:

P: dejo a mi unidad Dean sola un momento y cuando regreso esta agitada y sonrojada, que pasa?

R: puede que haya una unidad Castiel cerca, en modo invisible.

P: la tensión sexual entre mi unidad Dean y mi unidad Castiel me esta matando , que hago?!

R: consiga una unidad Sam en modo casamentera, sabrá que hacer, si esto no funciona enciérrelas en un cuarto aprueba de cualquier criatura sobrenatural por unas horas y vera como la resuelven solas. asegúrese de que estén en modo profundo laso.

P: mi unidad Dean dice que su impala es solo un auto, estoy asustada, que hago?

R: su unidad Dean miente! solo a entrado a modo Deanmon, no le crea nada!

P: por que mi unidad Dean me dice bitch?

R: es probable que te allá tomado como su hermano, si desea que le deje de decir así consiga una unidad Sam.

P: Mi unidad Dean se la pasa mirando la marca de una palma en su brazo, a que se debe?

R: lo mas probable es que su unidad Dean extrañe a la unidad Castiel.

P: por que mi unidad Dean guarda una gabardina ensangrentada en el baúl de su auto?

R: no se preocupe, es solo que debe haberse encontrado con Castiel en modo leviatán recientemente. Cuando esta vuelva a la vida mágicamente ,la gabardina dejara el maletero.

P: mi unidad Dean siempre llama a su auto bebe, es normal?

R: vive y deja vivir, cariño.

Datos adicionales:

ante cualquier falla o inconformidad comunicárnoslo ,lo solucionaremos o le devolveremos su dinero.

Echo en EAU

derechos reservados.

E.K. SPN Company.

algún lugar de E.U.A.

TEL. 666 666 666

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer ^^<p>

Perdón si les he quemado los ojos con ortografía y redacción, la falta de beta es dura ^^u

Acepto comentarios, criticas constructivas, pie, lo que gusten darme .

By Wrongdeductions


End file.
